Dumphys Sneaking Out
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Luke sneeks out of a school play while Haley sneeks out of class. Will their paths cross and if so what will they do, will one or both rat each other out? Only onr way to find out.


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for ABC and or ABC's Modern Family in anyway. This story is requested by **rbk2009**

* * *

The Dumphy house was a mess. People running around all over the place. Phil getting ready for work, Clair getting breakfast ready, and the kids getting ready for school. Well one of them was already ready hours earlier. No surprise that it was Alex as she sat down at the kitchen table going over flash cards for a midterm. One that she can easily pass in her sleep.

The only problem is she gets in her own head and the test is a month away. While other students are just not even studying for it. Mostly because no one was given a study guide yet and won't be given out until a week before the test. As for her siblings one has yet to "get dressed" while they keep on trying different clothes on until they find the right one for today.

It is no shock to find that happens to be Haley. Always wearing clothing that is just enough for the school policy and to please her parents. She is definitely nothing like her younger sister that rather stay inside and study all the time then go out and live life. Haley for one even went to some college parties even if she is just a sophomore in high school.

To her those are a tad more fun than the high school parties she goes to even before she went to high school. Last of the Dumphy kids were dressed but he was quickly doing his homework at the last minute. Simply put it's Luke. Luke is not the best student in middle school like Alex is at her school as a freshman, but he is not the worse like his older sister Haley.

Someone hardly shows up for class and barely managed to become a sophomore. Luke for one was well just slightly average being a C student with one or two low Bs at times. While his sisters be learning today Luke's class was heading to his sister's high school to see a play. Luke can't remember what it was he was just glad to be learning. He just hopes there will be no test afterwards.

As the play went on Luke got board. He felt like he was going to fall asleep. He looked for the teachers to see where they were and hopes he could manage to sneak out. The school will be his in two years so he thought why not know where everything is now. He managed to sneak out. Lucky he opened the door just enough to make his escape.

Once out he blinked for a bit to get used to the bright light. As he was on his way walking out he spotted one of his sisters. That sister happens to be Hailey. Haley had the same idea to sneak out of something boring. Hailey was good at it. She hardly ever stays for any of her classes for very long. Even at times she just simply dishes.

Once out she grabbed her phone and started to text away. She failed to notice Luke as she walked away from her class. Luke wanting to know where she is going followed her. Healy for one walked very slowly as she texted away not even once looking up from her phone. Surprisingly she avoided every optical in her way while still her head down on the screen.

A sign Haley knows what to avoid like a blind person once they know where everything is. Luke was just amazed at this. He wished he had a phone but he is not yet responsible. Which is a joke in his mind as he feels he is more responsible than she is and he's the youngest of the family. So Luke continued to watch on at this amazing skill of Haley's.

However that all changed when Haley was not counting on running into Alex leaving the watch room.

"Move it Nurd." Haley said.

Luke did not know if Healy knew it was Alex or not since he heard his oldest sister call Alex a nerd a lot over the years. Just today alone Hailey called Alex a nerd fifteen times before leaving for school.

"Healy why are you not in class?" Alex asked.

"None of your business."

"She was ditching class." Luke said

The sisters soon seen Luke walking to them. Haley was confused on how Luke got into the school when he doesn't even go there. As for Alex even with her non stop studying of the mid term knew the answer to that.

"Luke why are you not watching the play?" Alex asked.

"There is a play going on?" Haley asked.

"Its boring I don't even know what they are saying."

"Schaspear is not boring." Alex said to defend Shakespeare. "Now if you excuse me im goung back to the library to study for the midterm."

"Isn't that I don't know for a long time now like two months away or something?" Haley asked.

"It's actually one month away and it's better to be papeard for it." Alex said

"You need to relax Alex and have some fun."

"Learning and studying is fun." Alex said

Luke was starting to feel like going back and watching the play instead of hearing his sisters fight. He gets enough of it at home. However, he felt like he should speak up and their parents are not here to tell them to leave them alone and let them work it out.

"Haley is right all i see is you study. Even during the summer when you should be playing." Luke said.

"See Luke gets it." Haley said. "I know away you can have fun even if it involves Luke."

Alex just want Harley to shut up and went along with it. The three of them ended up in an empty classroom that never gets used. Alex and Luke have no clue why they are in an empty classroom but Haley dose. She has something that's fun and relaxing that she loves to do. However she has to involve Luke since he is the only boy she can get on short notice.

"Alex you are going to suck Luke's dick."

"What? The younger siblings asked in shock.

"It relaxes me when I'm stressed or just want to have fun."

"Your my sisters and you should not see my dick."

"Yeah Haley I'm not going to suck our brother's dick."

"Fine I will go first."

"I told you I don't want you to show my dick."

"So I guess mom will find out about those mags under your bed."

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?"

Luke knew Haley would and soon pulled down his pants and boxers revealing his dick. Haley seen plenty of dicks in her young life and it looked average for his age. As for Alex Luke's dick was the first dick she laid eyes on that was not in some kind of text book. As Haley slowly jerked off his dick causing Luke to moan it was not long until the girls found out there was nothing average about their brother's dick.

It was growing bigger and fatter as she continued to jack him off. Haley for one seen plenty of dicks in her young life on her phone and up close and personal of all sizes from some boys of Luke's age all the way to college students. So this was by far the biggest yet. The sisters then thought if Luke was this big at this age there is no telling how big it will get when hes older.

If Alex took out her ruler from her bag they would find out his dick was ten inches and thick like a Red Bull can. Once fully hard Haley wasted no time at all sucking away on her brother's dick like the pro that she is. Alex felt weird her pussy was getting wet and she could not believe she's getting turned on for the first time in her life and it's from seeing Luke's dick.

Alex just watched on and even though she one smart kid she had no clue about being sexual with her own body. Even if she did she thought studying be more important than sexual plusear. So while Alex watched on Haley kicked off her shoes and pulled down her pants. She decided not to wear panties that day as she was going to get hook up.

That hook up being some senior in which she was on the phone texting with until she ran into Alex that is still just watching the action in front of her. Luke looked down and was amazed seeing a pussy for the first time even if it was his sister's she was nice and smooth down there and he seen how wet it looked. He just wanted to touch it. Soon Luke was on edge something Haley knew.

She slid the dick out of her mouth and started to suck on Luke's balls. First the right then the left before sucking both of them at once. Luke just continued to moan as his oldest sister worked on him. Soon she stopped and was disappointed. Haley smiled at Alex and Alex knew what's coming next.

"Your turn sis." Haley then looked at Luke "But I want you to lay down."

Luke did what he was told but Alex was confused on what to do. Even though she just seen Haley suck away on their little brother's monster dick. Haley seen the look on Alex's face and told her what to do when it comes to sucking dick. So what better way to know how to really have sex that's not from a text book thrn her own older sister.

Once Healy told Alex what to do in no time Alex was sucking away on Luke's monster dick. Luke was back moaning as Alex sucked away. It was not nearly as good as Haley but still he was getting his dick sucked. Haley smiled at Luke and she had an idea. She went over his face and sat on it.

"Now lick my pussy."

Luke started to lick up Haley's wet pussy. Haley's eyes widen as she moaned. She can't believe Luke was better at eating her out then all then anyone. Even girls she hooked up with just for fun. She can't believe not only Luke has a huge dick but is great at eating pussy. Haley soon took off her shirt revealing her red bra holding up her C cup breast.

It wasn't long until she took that off too freeing her breasts. She grabbed hold of Luke's hands and placed each one on her breast. Luke's dick twitched in Alex's mouth as he felt breasts for the first time even if it was his sister's Haley helped her brother to fondle her breasts. Alex continued to suck away as Luke moaned even more.

Haley was quickly becoming on edge and was amazed that she was not lasting long. Something she can easily hold back from squirting, but the way Luke was eating her out she could not hold out any longer. She soon squirted on and in Luke's face. Haley for sure thought Luke would push herself off of him but instead he kept eating her out.

Haley ended up squirting two more times before she could tell Luke was on edge. Wanting Luke's cum all to herself got off Luke's face with her dripping wet pussy and looked at Alex. Alex sighed and just watched as Haley grabbed hold of Luke's dick once again.

"Let Luke lick your pussy he's amazing at it. Best I ever gotten."

Haley thought this was a leading thing took Haley's advice which scared the smarter sibling. She kicked off her shoes and pulled down her pants. Unlike Haley Alex was wearing panties however they were just very plane being white. Once she removed them it showed Alex did not shave down there at all. Something Haley had to deal with when its just them in their room.

Alex then got ready to be eaten out for the first time. She lowered herself on Luke's face and Luke stated to eat her out the same way he did Haley. He was glad that Alex's hair was not in her mouth as he heard her moan while eating her out. Luke also had pubes but it was just a few hairs as he hit puberty not to long ago.

Alex and Luke contued to moan as their sex organ being pluserd. Alex soon removed her shirt showing off her D cup breasts held by a standard white bra. It was not long until she let her breasts free. Something she can't believe she was doing. Well she can't believe any of this. Luke managed to make Alex squirt for the first time faster then he got Haley.

Alex then did another first she let a guy touch and fondle her breasts. Even if that guy was her brother. Just like with Haley each of Luke's hands were on her D cup breasts. All the while he eat her out moaning into Alex's pussy from Haley's blow job. Alex was getting that feeling once again. She squirted once again on his face. It felt faster this time.

After that Luke was able to make her squirt a few more times before he shot his massive load into Harley's mouth. It was the biggest load Haley ever had to take. So much so she pulled his dick out of her mouth. Luke's cum soon covered her face. Haley did not mind a cum facial one bit. The amount on her face though was like seven guys cuming on her face at one time.

Something that did happen to her at one party. Alex seeing this made her squirt again. Haley scooped up his cum from her face and put it into her mouth. She scooped up some more and pointed at Alex. Alex for one was not ready eating his brothers cum or even at all.

"No way I'm putting Luke's cum in my mouth."

"Alex if you are ever going to eat cum one day you will never even get close to how good our little brother."

"Still I'm not doing it."

"Really now after he eat you out and he drank your pussy juice more then once if I may add."

"Fine you have a point."

Alex soon had Luke's cum in her mouth. His cum was like the best thing she ever had. There were no other words to describe it. As for Luke, he said something but it could not be made out until Alex got off of him.

"Wow that is good." Alex said getting off Luke.

"About time I could no longer breathe."

Luke wanted to say Haley's pussy juice taste way better than Alex's but he did not want a fight to happen that stops this fun even though it was wrong to fool around with his sisters. Haley looked at Luke's simi hard dick and cant help but wanting to have his dick in her pussy. She had plenty up inside her but not this big and hopes she could take it.

She wasted no time in jacking off Luke making it hard once again. Alex thought after Luke came that would be it but once she saw Hailey jacking off Luke she thought they were going to suck him again. Boy was she wrong once she seen Haley hovered over Luke and slid his huge dick into her non virgin pussy. The young Dumphy siblings were shocked.

As for Haley, Luke's dick did not get in her all the way before she started to squirt onto each other. Haley feeling Luke's pussy entered her felt like having two dicks in her at once. Something she did only twice. Alex wanted to leave but for some reason she could not get herself to do so. Haley squirted again once all ten inches was inside her.

Alex and Luke were amazed they could make out the dick seeing Alex's belly. It wasn't long then when Haley started to ride her little brother's monster while her C cup breasts bounce. The two siblings just moaned while Alex watched on as her pussy was dripping wet landing on the floor. After a few bounces Haley squirted again. She looked at a chair and had another idaa.

"Sit in that chair Luke" Haley said pointing to it as she got up with her leaking pussy.

Luke did what he was told and once again Haley slid Luke's dick into her pussy and road him. Her bouncing breasts in Luke's face. She pushed his head into them. However Luke did not know what to do.

"Suck on your sister's titties." Hailey said.

Luke quickly sucked away on her breasts as Haley fucked herself. After more squirting Haley stopped letting Luke suck on her breasts and look over Alex who was still watching the show.

"Come here and let our little brother suck those big tits of yours."

Alex walked to Luke and Luke wasted no time in sucking on her D cup breasts. Now all three Dumphy kids where moaning. At one point Hailey sucked on her sister's breasts as she kept squirting from riding Luke's dick. Luke was on edge but his muffled voice could not be heard. Lucky Haley knew he was on edge. She is not the smartest Dumphy but she knew about sex.

"Your turn." Haley said as she got off Luke as she was squirting from getting off of him.

"I'm not having my first dick in my pussy to be my brother."

"Well then I guess it will go in your ass then."

"Wait what?" The younger siblings said.

"Come on it's no big deal I get my ass fucked and you can't get pregnant if Luke happens to cum in your ass."

"Fine only because I don't think I will come across a big dick like Luke's."

"Good now bend over that desk and Luke will lick your ass."

Luke was not expecting that one bit as well ass Alex. The younger siblings did what they have been told and Alex ended up moaning as Luke did his best to rim Alex's ass. He just thought just do the same as he did with both sisters pussies. Hailey just smiled as she watched on seeing her handy work. Haley was soon rubbing her pussy while watching the action.

To her this was better than watching any porn she had seen. After awhile Luke stopped riming Alex and slid his dick inside her ass. He started off slow while Alex moaned. It did not take long for Alex to squirt onto the desk and floor with less than half of Luke's dick in her ass. Once he was all the way inside her Alex squirted again.

Soon Luke fucked away as Alex's D cup breasts bounced from the force of being fucked. The young siblongs moaned while haveing sex and Haley was moning for playing with her pussy. Haley wanted to join the fun so she got behind Luke and rubbed his chest before going on her knees and rimmed his ass. Luke for one was surprised at this but yet it felt good.

Haley thought Luke would like it as any guy that can fuck good will like beeing rimmed. Luke for one was the best fuck she ever had. After awhile she stopped rimming Luke as he contued to fuck Alex's ass and went on to the desk. Her ass soon in Luke's face. Luke for one was a bit confused. As for Alex she was too lost knowing what their older sister was doing.

"Lick my ass Luke while you keep fucking Alex."

Luke did what he was told and was soon licking up Haley's ass. All three siblings were back moaning together. Luke's rimming job did not last long as Haley could tell Luke was on edge and she wanted Luke inside her again. This time she wanted him in her ass. Haley quickly got off the desk and leaned over it and smiled at Luke.

"My turn for your dick in my ass."

Luke soon pulled out and slid his dick in Haley's ass with ease. Haley quickly squirted as his dick was sliding into her. Alex just wached Luke fuck away on there big sister. Her breasts bouncing as Luke was really giving it to Haley a sign Alex picked up that Luke was really close. A few more thrusts later Luke shot his massive load into Haley's ass.

"How was school kids?" Clair asked.

"Alright." Alex said said

"Ok" Luke said

"So boring like always."

"Hey um did you sit on something on the bus Haley?" Clair said

"Must have." Haley said as Luke's cum was still leaking out of her ass.

From that day on Haley wanted more of Luke's monster dick in which she got. As for Alex she decides one time at the school. was enough. Once he was eighteen his ten inch dick became an amazing fourteen inches. During this time another family member started to enjoy his dick in her nice young pussy that happen to belonged to Lilly. However that's a different story.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
